


That August, That December

by Enjoyex



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, PIV, PWP, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjoyex/pseuds/Enjoyex
Summary: The protagonist and Ukyo do the sex





	That August, That December

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for coming to read my fanfic! If you follow me for Dark Souls, I’m sorry. This isn’t Dark Souls. It is porn, though! So, ya know, if you’re a minor, I would like to politely ask you to gtfo
> 
> Spoilers for Amnesia Later because I describe what Ukyo’s apartment looks like?

“It’s still early. Want to come up for a few minutes? Maybe have some tea?”

She started. Ukyo rarely ever invited her into his apartment. With him, it was always, “I have some work to edit, I’ll try to stop by at the cafe tomorrow,” or, “Love you, text me when you get back to your place!” She had entirely expected that after the movie she would be heading straight home.

Not that she wanted to! It was just what she expected.

“Yeah, I’d love to!” she said.

He smiled and turned to unlock the front door of his complex. She followed him up a flight of stairs to the second floor hallway, to the third apartment on the left. She meticulously wiped her feet on the mat outside his door to dry her boots of the slush they had trudged through on the street.

Inside the apartment was warmer than it was outside, but only slightly. She hugged herself, almost wanting to leave her boots on. Ukyo was already free of his shoes and coat as if he hardly felt the cold. He must have noticed her moment of hesitation in the foyer, because he suddenly slapped a hand over his mouth.

“You must be freezing. I’ll turn on the heat right now!” And he was off, snatching up the remote for his heater.

She smiled to herself as she wrestled her boots off.

“I’ll put the water on, too! Make yourself at home,” he called.

“Okay, I will!” She made her way to the couch and sat down, taking in the room. There were two or three new plants lined up on the steep set of stairs to the loft, but otherwise, it hadn’t changed much since she had last been in here. It was still neat, despite his aversion to cleaning.

“Hey, Ukyo,” she turned to see him in the kitchen. He hadn’t been making tea at all, and was instead looking at her. She saw him redden before he ducked down to busy himself with the cabinet. “What’s up?”

She decided to graciously pretend she hadn’t noticed that, even if her own face felt a little warm. “Do you not need to leave the heat on for the plants?”

He popped back up, mugs in hand. “Actually, the people at the flower shop said that as long as it stays above freezing, they could even be outside.”

“Really? The more you know. Maybe I should get a houseplant or two. They really brighten the place up in winter,” she said idly.

“I have enough if you want some. You can take one home with you later if you want.”

“Aw, you don’t have to-” The kettle’s shrill whistle cut her off. Ukyo turned to move it from the burner. He paused and smacked his forehead.

“Sorry, I forgot to ask. What kind of tea would you like?”

“Just any black you happen to have. Thanks.”

She watched him drop two bags into a pot for them to share, then come over with a tea cozy. She jumped up to help.

“It’s okay, I’ve got it! You’re my guest. Sit!”

She gave him a look, but sat down anyway. He made a second trip for the mugs and milk and set them down on the trunks he was using as a makeshift coffee table. He sidled in beside her on the couch, but left about a half inch of space so that only their knees were touching.

His hand came over to rest on hers, and she couldn’t help but recoil. He felt like he had just come out of a walk-in freezer.

“Oh my god, your fingers are like icicles!” she exclaimed.

“Oh, uh,” he let out a little self-deprecating laugh, “Sorry. I guess I didn’t notice how cold it was. I didn’t bring gloves.” He made to pull his hand away, but she turned hers over and held on.

“Really.” It was below freezing outside and he never wore gloves, anyway. “Well, it’s a good thing we’re having tea. It’ll warm you up. It would be terrible if you caught a cold.”

She leaned over to pour each of them some tea, and added milk to her own. It didn’t dissipate immediately, holding its shape in a half-circle, sort of like cream.

“Ukyo, could I trouble you for a spoon?” she asked. He jumped back up and returned an instant later.

“Sorry I didn’t get one before.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” she told him warmly. He smiled and sat back down, a little closer this time.

She stirred her mug of tea and rather than becoming a uniform, creamy tan, the film of milk on the surface broke and separated. She gave it a surreptitious sniff. It wasn’t quite… curdled, but it was definitely past its expiration date. She took a sip. It didn’t have a noticeably _wrong_ flavor, per se, and it was warm.

She set it back down. Ukyo looked at it. Noticed it.

“Oh no,” he whispered. “Oh shi- um. Wait a second. I’ll, I’ll, I’ll get you a new cup. I’ll go out and get some milk! No, wait, I’ll,” he started to get up, but she placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” she said levelly. “It’s okay.”

She felt Ukyo relax under her hand and sit back down, but he was clearly still embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Hey, so when it goes below freezing, do you turn the heat on? For the plants, I mean.”

“Yeah,” he said, apparently relieved she had given him something to say. “Otherwise, I try not to run the heat much. Something I got from my parents, I guess? It’s not much colder here than in Kobe, but for some reason, it feels like it is.”

“They do say that, huh? I wonder why that is.” She shuffled a bit closer to Ukyo so that she was leaning into him and he stiffened for a moment. “Is this okay?” she asked worriedly.

“It’s fine, I just-!” He took a breath and began again in a softer, less panicky voice. “I like it. I like being close to you like this.” He hesitantly draped his arm over her shoulder.

She crushed down her shyness and snuggled into him further. It was rare that Ukyo felt comfortable enough to honestly say that he wanted physical affection. It was plain to her that he wanted it based on how happy he seemed when it happened. Yet, he rarely started anything himself. Not kisses, not hugs... nothing. She remembered, on those few precious days before the first of August, that he hadn’t always been like that. Not to this degree.

“Sooo, are you warmer now?” she asked him, looking up into his eyes. She wasn’t teasing him. No way.

“Um, yeah. Thanks.” He squeezed her a little harder. “Not that! I’m like… that warm, or anything.”

“No?”

“No, no, I mean, you’re so close to me so obviously- I mean, you’re warm, because of your body heat- I mean! I- I don’t mean it in a weird way or anything!” His face was bright red and he took a breath so he could keep going.

“Ukyo. You’re doing it again. You made me promise to tell you when you were.” Honestly, she liked it when he babbled. It was super cute. She got the feeling that he wouldn’t take that as a compliment, though.

He groaned. “I know. I can’t help it.”

“...But you really didn’t mean _anything_ by it?” She let her hand rest on his knee.

“I,” he began, but he seemed to lose his words as she caught his gaze. She swallowed, and Ukyo’s green eyes darted down to her throat before going back. The way she had leaned into him, and turned to look at him, their faces were close. Really close. She wasn’t sure who closed the remaining distance.

There was that instant of stiffness before they mutually softened into the kiss. She felt his other arm slowly rise up and wrap around her lower back. She responded, breaking the kiss and simply hugging him. He softly nuzzled into the side of her face to encourage her to turn back, and gave her a clear kiss of his own.

She leaned off of him and twisted to turn towards him more fully, and took a bit of initiative and threw one of her legs across his lap. Ukyo’s eyes widened. She kissed him again before she lost her nerve.

His eyes closed and mouth opened. She swallowed down some of the moisture in her mouth and hoped her breath was okay. She moved her hands to his face to angle it up and kissed each of his lips in turn.

He definitely didn’t feel cold anymore. He was practically clutching her to him, as if he was desperate to have as little space between them as possible. It actually made it a little difficult to move, if she was being honest.

Before she could make herself some more space to work with, he did it for her. Both his hands ran down her back, over her ass to just below it. He applied a bit of pressure to the backs of her thighs so that she leaned over and into him and his tongue came out. She couldn’t help letting out a little “oh!” of surprise that let him in.

“Nnm,” he murmured. She had never known precisely what to do with her tongue, but Ukyo seemed to be enjoying it nonetheless. One of his hands crept under her skirt back to her ass. That, she liked. Not wanting to break the kiss, she reached back to hold a hand over his, encouraging him to squeeze. He made to take a breath and she leaned into his ear.

“You can keep going like that,” she told him, then dropped her hips to come in contact with his lap. The second she felt his pants through her stockings, he jumped.

“Ah! Um, ha ha!” Ukyo laughed awkwardly, and she began to worry that she had done something horribly wrong.

“Um, Ukyo?” she prompted uncertainly. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes! I mean, no. I mean, it’s fine. Pretty much?”

“Uh, okay.” Confused, she went back in, this time grazing his upper thigh with her fingers on the approach.

His hands shot up to grab hold of her shoulders, shaking his head slightly. “You, uh. Actually, I think maybe you should go home.” He indicated the window with a jerk of his head. “It’s getting late, and…” He trailed off.

Ukyo was still breathing hard, face flushed. His eyes had gone softly hazy and hadn’t looked away from her. He looked like a lot of things, not one of which was someone wanted her to leave.

“You want me to go?” she asked, unable to hide all of her hurt despite her efforts. She immediately felt bad, like she was being manipulative. He noticed.

“No, it’s not like that! It’s, like,” his voice dropped, “How do I put this… I don’t want you to feel like you have to stay?”

She just felt even more confused now. Was he trying to spare her feelings? Was he just too nice to tell her straight and she was the asshole for ignoring that? She just...

“Ukyo, I’d like to stay, okay? I won’t push you if you don’t want me to, but... I just want to make it clear that I want to be here. So, instead of guessing what I _don’t_ want, could you tell me what you _do?_ ”

He looked almost a little annoyed. She couldn’t tell if it was at her or at the situation. “Obviously I want you to stay, but-! It’s just that, you know, when it gets dark,” he sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair, “There’s a pretty good chance that _he_ might come out. You could be in actual danger! So!”

“Him? The other you?”

“He’s not ano-” but Ukyo stopped himself. “No, I guess he is kind of. Me.” Now he looked depressed.

“It’s not even five yet! And he wouldn’t hurt me, you’ve said it before yourself. He has no reason to anymore.”

“But! Sure I don’t _think_ he will, but there’s no way for me to be certain. I don’t know what I would do if, after all this…” It pained him too much to finish the thought. “Throw him off the roof?” Ukyo looked so miserable, she thought better of saying that it would hurt him, too. He must know that already.

“Ukyo, I trust you. _Both_ of you. I know I’ll be fine when I’m with you.” He was the only reason that she was here and fine in the first place. And she was starting to get the feeling that his other personality wasn’t the only reason he had stopped her. “You’re the only one worried about this, Ukyo. I’ve met him before. We have an understanding.”

Ukyo gave her a look that clearly indicated exactly how much stock he put in an understanding with his other personality.

“You know, I think you’re not being entirely honest with me,” she said carefully. It was almost second nature for him to hide things and sometimes she could deal with that. But not now. “Tell me what’s really on your mind.”

“I. No, okay. You,” he began, “What if you…?” He didn’t speak for several beats. “Forget it.”

“How could I possibly forget that?” And in an instant, he rounded on her.

“What if you regret it?!” He snapped, and she jumped. A sudden look of self-awareness spread across Ukyo’s face. “What if you regret it?” he asked again, quietly, as if to himself. Oh no. She placed her hand over his as softly as she could manage.

“Why would I regret it?” she asked.

“Why wouldn’t you? I think that’s the real question here. I genuinely don’t understand what you see in me.”

“If it’s about the milk, I don’t care,” she joked.

“You know it isn’t, but that’s just another thing to add to the list.” Poor timing on that. “I’m too old for you and I can’t even take care of myself. How can you even look at me? I,” his voice cracked, “I don’t deserve to be anywhere near you, much less any of this.” He gestured between the two of them.

“Ukyo!” she said sharply. “Why do you think I’m with you right now?”

“I don’t know, because you feel bad for me?” he mumbled. Did he really think that?

“No.” She took hold of his face and turned it so he was looking at her. “It’s because I love you. All those things I said that day? It’s so you would stay here. I don’t need you to make it up to me or whatever for what you did. I don’t even remember it! I’m right here, Ukyo.” She patted herself on the chest and swallowed down the feeling of building emotion in her throat. “And so are you. I want to make this work with you, but I can’t when you, you self-sabotage like this!”

“I’m not self-sabotaging. It’s not that simple,” he said defensively.

“Yes, it is! That’s how it looks from here. I’ve been really open about everything and how I feel. I want you, Ukyo! Is it so hard to believe that I want to have sex with you?!”

Her face was flaming, but she maintained eye contact. If she looked away now, Ukyo would just retreat into his shell and feel awful. It came out angrier than she had intended, it was true, but the sentiment was more or less right.

“I love you, Ukyo. I’ll tell you whenever you want, if that’s what it takes. I’ll hold you whenever you want, if that will make you feel better. If you need someone to talk to other than me, I can help you find that, too. I want to help you. I want you to let me.”

Ukyo’s head dropped and he let out a long breath. He flopped back onto the couch and looked up at her. His eyes were shining with unshed tears.

“I love you, too.”

“Oh, Ukyo.” She leaned over him, balancing her weight on her outstretched arms on each side of him.

“OW!” he suddenly cried, and the tears spilled over. She drew back her hands as if burned. “My hair,” he said. His long hair had spread out behind him. She must have accidentally put her weight on it and pulled it.

“Oh no, I’m sorry!” she said. She hovered over him. “Did it hurt much? … Ukyo?” His shoulders were shaking, but he was... laughing?

“Haha, Sorry, ha, sorry,” he said. He raised a hand, unable to stifle his giggles. “I know you’re worried. It didn’t hurt, I was only surprised. It was just, so serious and then, you know.”

She began to laugh, too, as the tension leaked out of her. It was pretty funny, wasn’t it? She was mostly just relieved at how relaxed Ukyo looked now. Seeing his easily smiling face, her heart swelled. She bent down to kiss him, lingering against his mouth for several moments.

She drew back to see that the hazy heat had returned to his eyes.

“Can I stay?” she asked, a smile in her voice.

“Yeah,” he breathed. She kissed him again.

“Then I’m gonna suggest you put your hair in a ponytail,” she teased.

“That’s not a bad idea.” He lifted his hips to reach his back pocket and pull out his wallet. Inside it, she saw a hair tie and two condoms. Her heart fluttered. He took out the tie and tossed his wallet onto the coffee table where it would be within reach.

Ukyo tied his hair up, braid and all, into a messy bun. It went down to his hips loose so that even in a ponytail, it could get in the way.

“I love your hair,” she said. She slowly raised her hand to touch it so he would have the chance to turn away if he wanted. He didn’t. It was so silky and bright. “It’s so beautiful.” Pause. “Can I call it beautiful?”

He laughed. “Sure, you can. I spend enough time on it!” He leaned into her hand as she lightly scratched his scalp. “That feels nice.” She leaned into him more and propped her head up on her elbow, playing with his hair.

“Good.” She gave him a peck on the lips. “I’m glad.” A peck on his cheek. His hands slid onto her hips to brace her. “I want to do more things for you that feel nice.”

“Me, too,” he said, a rare mischievous note entering his tone. His words were punctuated by his thumbs rubbing distracting circles into her sides.

She ran her hand down from his scalp, down his neck, over his chest and stomach to the lowest buttons of his untucked shirt. She undid a few, one-handed and slightly clumsy. Ukyo’s breathing stuttered, and he went to help her.

His stomach was smooth and soft. She knew Ukyo’s lifestyle: working, eating and sleeping, so the lack of tone didn’t come as a surprise. His muscles twitched as she ran her hand over him. Whether it was from ticklishness, she couldn’t tell.

She looked back at his face, and he was breathing shallowly.

“Are you alright?” she asked. She hadn’t even started and he was already a bundle of nerves. He had… done this before, hadn’t he? “This isn’t the, um, first time you’ve-?”

“What? No! No, I’m already-” he stopped himself. “It’s just, been a lot longer than you’d think from looking at a calendar.”

“Oh. Right. Of course.” She bit her lip. “Tell me what’s a good pace for you, okay?”

“I will,” he assured her.

She went back to grazing her nails back and forth across his lower stomach, then passed over the hem of pants to his inner thigh. Ukyo exhaled shakily.

“This okay?” she asked. He nodded. She kissed him and ran her hand over his cock. He was slightly hard.

“Mm.” He pressed himself further into her hand. She stroked him through the cloth, feeling his cock get harder and hotter. One of his hands moved to cup her breast. She could feel his warm breath tickling her neck.

She unclasped the hook and zipper of his pants and slipped her fingers into his boxer briefs. His cock pulsed under her touch. He buried his face into her breasts and she heard a tiny stifled moan.

“Hey,” she said huskily, “I want to touch you more, Ukyo. Can you lift your hips for me?” He obliged, and each of them used a hand to shimmy his close-tailored pants down a few inches. There was a damp spot of precum she could just see on the dark fabric of his underwear, and she hooked a thumb into the elastic waistband to pull it away and free his cock. She felt a slickness grow in her panties at seeing him exposed.

Ukyo cleared his throat, breaking her trance. He was more embarrassed-looking than ever. His shyness was so infectious that she felt herself blush, too.

“I,” his voice squeaked. He did his best to pretend that was another cough and persevered, “I like some, uh, lube. There’s some in my room, so I’ll just… go get it.”

“Oh! Sure.” She leaned off of him and let him slip away to the other room, a few long strands of hair that had come free swishing behind him. She took the chance to wash her hands in hot water, then went back to lounge on the couch as casually as possible. She checked her breath. Fresh.

Ukyo appeared again in the doorway, his shirt hanging over his undone pants. He settled back in next to her, close enough to be cuddling, and opened the snap top of the bottle of lube. She opened her hand for him to squeeze the amount he wanted into it, and warmed it up. She wrapped her other arm around him and pulled him close, and lowered her hand to give his shaft a slow stroke. He had gone a little soft in the time it took to prep, but her warm touch had him ready again in a few languid pumps.

“This is… nice,” he said. “For some reason, I never thought that you’d want to do this for me. Maybe there’s a lot that I convinced myself I didn’t want or need anymore.”

She didn’t quite know what to say in response to that. Ukyo laid his head against her and watched as she got into a rhythm, eyes following each of her motions. His breathing sped up again, until he was practically panting.

“The- the head,” he got out, and she nodded, rubbing her thumb on his frenulum. Holding his foreskin in her palm, she slid it over the top and back down. He jerked slightly. “F-fuck, like that!”

The expletive surprised her, but she didn’t let that interrupt her rhythm. The usual Ukyo rarely ever talked like that. His walls weren’t up. He didn’t have much control right now, so he couldn’t help it. She rubbed her thighs together.

She moved her hand back down and twisted his shaft lightly. His hips gave a stuttering little jolt.

“Hah, ungh,” he covered his face with one hand, and she kept going, precum from the tip of his penis now joining the lube as she worked him up. He was softly thrusting in her hand now, getting closer the more she played with his most sensitive spots. Ukyo was moaning quietly, grinding his teeth. She listened to each little sound he made, adjusting her pressure and the position of her hand as she worked him to the edge. She pulled his foreskin back and touched the head of his cock directly, and

“Uhhhn!” he half-moaned, half-sighed, and put his hand over her own, stilling it.

“What?” she asked, voice unintentionally breathy with desire.

“Not like this. I want to be inside you,” he said. “Is that… okay?” His eyes betrayed a sweet moment of vulnerability.

“Oh, uh… Yes, of course!” she said quickly.

“You don’t need to say it that politely,” he reminded her, half-smiling. He released her hand and she went to remove her stockings, rolling them down her legs as Ukyo watched. Her panties were slightly wet. She could feel his eyes on her as she tested herself. Her fingers slipped between her labia easily.

“Do you want me to help?” he asked, leaning over her and placing a hand on her now bare thigh. She lifted up her dress over her stomach, letting him use his other hand to touch her. “Oh! I didn’t realize you were already-” cough. Blush. He gazed at her and his voice went a little tighter. “Is this because of me?”

“Didn’t I say it earlier, Ukyo? I wa-ant you.” Her voice hitched as he eased a finger into her, the palm of his hand putting pressure against her clit and lips. “Ooh, that’s nice,” she sighed. He made a “come hither” motion, creating friction inside her. She shivered. “R-really nice.”

As Ukyo made her feel occasional jolts of heat and pleasure from his palm pushing her clit hood up, she reached over to his wallet to take out one of the condoms. She wondered for a moment about that. He seemed so insecure, almost reluctant, about it, but he was obviously still hopeful. She was glad that he was. She tore open the side of it, letting him keep his hands busy.

“May I?” she asked, holding it up.

“Yeah.”

She leaned down, pinched the top, and rolled it over him. Then, she took his hand and slowly removed his finger from inside her and placed it over her clit.

“It feels best for me with, you know, a little more stimulation outside,” she said quietly.

“Right.” He spread his fingers across her lips and she moaned softly. They kissed and she slid back into a position where she was straddling his lap. She dipped down and dragged herself across Ukyo’s cock. He felt so warm against her. They sighed in unison.

She grinded against him as he played with her clit, her wetness slicking up the outside of his condom. She reached down and spread herself so that his cock slid easily back and forth between her lips, hitting his own fingers and catching on her entrance.

At some point, she realized it was no longer her grinding down on Ukyo, but him grinding up against her. Or were they both doing it? Her mind felt a little fuzzy, it was hard to focus on anything except the throbbing of her clit.

Again, she felt his cock graze inside her. Each time he thrust against her, she got a bit wetter, and each time she felt him go a bit deeper inside her. She felt herself clench.

“Ukyo,” she said, the sultry tone of her own voice surprising her. “Ukyo, please, I need- Ah!”

He slipped inside her and they both gasped.

“Sh-” his voice shook, “Should I wait a bit for you to-?” She twisted down on him. “UH!” If his face could get any redder from having moaned that loudly, she expected it would have.

At first, she controlled the pace, twisting down as he came up to meet her hips. The feeling inside her was echoed by his relentless rubbing of her clit.

Soon, Ukyo, blushing, panting, turned her over so her back was on the couch and cradled her head with his free arm. She snaked her arms around his back and gripped onto him as he increased the speed of his thrusts and the intensity of the pressure of his fingers.

She looked at his face, and he had been looking at hers. His hair was coming undone, and his eyes looked so full of tender emotion she thought her heart might break.

“Wha-at’s wrong?” she asked.

“I’m just, ah, happy,” he said. “I never thought that I would be a-able to hold you like this.” That’s right. They had kissed before, in July, even if it felt like a distant memory to him. It was something he could hold onto through all the worlds he had lived through. Anything more was just a reminder of how quickly it had ended. Of all the things he had forced himself to give up and while knowing she had found it with other people, this was…

She kissed him hard as he thrust into her. She could feel his rhythm breaking down into something harder, more desperate.

“Oh my god, fuck, I’m gonna,” the arm under her neck tightened, “I’m gonna cum! C-could you hold me closer?” She obliged, holding him fiercely against her chest as his whole body tensed up, and he let out a choked moan. He kept thrusting hard, deep, and his whole body was pressing against the finger over her clit, dragging back its hood as white lights flashed behind her eyes. Her pussy was clenching on his cock and she was squeezing her thighs tight around him and it was, too, much, it was, she felt, it was-

“Aah!” she moaned, trapping him against her, feeling the sensation at her clit radiate outwards and inside her. She held onto him hard with her arms and legs, feeling wave after wave of sensation as he continued to rub her through it. She could feel his hand shaking with the intensity of the orgasm he was still twitching from as it continued.

“T-too much,” she finally gasped, and he stopped. She collapsed against the couch, her bones feeling like jelly. Ukyo used the last of his strength to pull out, sit up, and lean against the couch so he wouldn’t squash her. She moved her eyes over to him to see him panting and smiling.

She shifted over so her ass was half off the couch and pulled Ukyo down next to her. He flopped over beside her gratefully. She attempted to smooth out his bangs. His hair was out of control at this point, only about half of it still tied up from before. Each of their remaining articles of clothing were wrinkled messes.

“Um, did you?” he asked. She gave him a peck on the lips.

“Yes, if it wasn’t obvious!” she said with a laugh. He laughed along with her a bit and she hooked her leg over his hip. He held her against his chest with one arm and pressed his face into her hair.

“I’m glad.” She relaxed into his hold. “I like you a lot. I really like being really like this. I think… being this close makes me feel more at ease.”

There was an honesty in his words, a layer of meaning that came directly from the heart. She wanted him to feel at ease. She wanted him to be happy, and content, and secure. She wanted to say something that would encapsulate all these feelings.

“We should do this more often,” she said instead.

He let out a real laugh then. “I agree.”

“Oh, and Ukyo?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This got hella angsty and I didn’t even mean for it to. Ukyo’s just a very angsty boi. If you want, I’d do a second chapter with Ukyo’s surprisingly kind of popular split personality (if the fandisk content is any indication) that’d take place later the same day. It’ll have (gasp) cunnilingus! Also, fun fact: AO3 won't let you capitalize the word "handjobs" in a tag.
> 
> I have a tumblr, too. It’s NSFW, shockingly enough.
> 
> [enjoyex.tumblr.com](https://enjoyex.tumblr.com/) (NSFW)


End file.
